cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirin Vedral
}}epiphany |- style="background:#000000" |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Drell. |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }Approximately 31 years old. |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }Unknown. |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | } Unknown. |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | } Unknown. |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Dating Cerastes. |- style="background:#000000" | Eye color: | }Lime green. |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }5'9". |- style="background:#000000" | Build: | }Sleek and well-toned, like a sports car. |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | }The Band, Revenant Corporation. |} Shirin Vedral is a 31-year-old, emerald-scaled Orozvhadi drell who once ran the Band. Little to nothing is known about her early life, aside from rumors - and those, of course, are never to be trusted. The public at large once knew Shirin as Epiphany Krayl, one of the galaxy's most famous drell fashion designers (a title she regards with some bemusement, given how few of them there are), but her couture house and husband were taken from her in a violent attack two years after she started designing professionally. Following the attack, she virtually disappeared from the public eye, her last statement to the press confirming that she would never design again. A year and a half has passed since then without a word. Few people know what Shirin is up to these days, although she's certainly making money somehow - and still occasionally associates with several members of the Band. Trivia Few know it, but she's the daughter of Abattoir (Zharik Jale). Threads of Note The lead, and how to swing it: Shirin acquires a ship, and makes a start on her list of things to see to. One Born Every Minute: Shirin, Kirok and Jil'Korah decide they need to recruit some contacts. Five Dead Dogs: Ali'quam and Ana Sari are on board, being picked up on Omega. If you give a drell a starship...: The Band acquires its new ship. Bro-Op: Life with the new team. Shirin asks after her father. Kirok says that's "a long an' dark road of a story", but he tells enough. Sing-Along?: The crew are annoying at times, but that doesn't stop Shirin from finding promising leads... Withdrawal Book of the Month: Cerastes has some information for Shirin. Galactic Wildlife Benefit Fundraiser: The Band rescue the last Giant Panda in existence. Punch Buggy: Shirin and Cerastes spar. We Need To Cook: Shirin spends time with a higher-than-usual Ana Sari. It's A Shameful Thing, Lobster Head: Mr. Ian O'Shaughenessy ("Lobster Head") is a former client of Cerastes, and the subject of the next mission. On Your Side Is On Your Side: And here is that mission, to Noveria. The Ones That Got Away, AKA, Meet The Band: The Band have a barbecue and exchange stories. Concerning Terrorism and Exfoliation: More business, before Shirin leaves Omega. Non-State Actors: Dealing with Cerberus leftovers. Getting The Band Back Together: Aftermath. Everyone's squandered their earnings, to Shirin's annoyance. It's Like The Mob: Back to mundane business as a fashion designer, Shirin receives a loud visit from her Band - including a new member, Snrr'chk. The Noose Watchful Eyes and Honoured Hearts: Shirin covertly attends the Nos Astra Police Department Fundraising Gala, along with a great number of CDN regulars. The Falling Stone: Aftermath of the above. Who is the Rainmaker? It is decided that The Band needs to borrow a drill from Trask Interstellar. A tense and high-action mission is undertaken, and it ends with a hovercraft full of eels. The Band Plays Omega Necropolis The Fox and the Hounds: Cerastes has betrayed them? It's The 2190 Burning of Cartagena. Rainmaker: "The last two children of Abattoir" have a showdown. Call Me Ishmael Be Cool, Honey Bunny: Shirin and Cerastes on a job. Long Live The Queen: Shirin aids in the mission to rescue the abducted Lydia. Commedia Drell'Arte: Shirin and Cerastes at an llium estate. Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Orozvhad